The Bet
by teamjazzler
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends growing up but eventually they grew apart. What happens when his friends rope him into a bet that forces him to become her friend again, only for them to get torn apart when his secret is revealed? *EPOV*
1. Prelude

I knew I had hurt her. It was guaranteed from the start.  
It wasn't like Angela **had** to tell me.  
I mean it was obvious. If it had happened to me I wouldn't talk to me again either.  
But she had to let me _explain_! She had to know the truth!  
She **deserved** to know the truth.

"She's in a really bad way Edward. You REALLY hurt her with all this crap." Angela said to me.

We were outside Bella's house and I had been sitting on the pavement waiting for her to come out, when Angela and Alice showed up.  
Alice had went straight into Bella's house and Angela had stayed to talk to me. Not like I deserved it.

"Do you think I don't already know that Angela? I just want to talk to her!" I almost yelled. Which would definately NOT help.

"Yeah. Well, she doesn't want to see or talk to you. She doesn't need any explanation. She knows the full story. EVERYONE knows the full story!" She yelled.

"Angela it's not my fault..."

"Screw you it's not your fault! She's been humiliated enough and doesn't need you hurting her more!" She paused. "Just leave her alone."

"But," I managed.

"No buts. Just leave her alone." With that she turned around and walked into Bella's house.

Suddenly, I was reminded of those mushy love films.  
The guy gets roped into something, he falls for the girl, they fight and then make-up.  
Everything is just so easy in make-believe. You can think and do whatever you want and NO ONE questions it.  
But in the real world, _**NO**_ you have to abide by all the rules and even when you don't do something, you _do_.  
I wish everything was like make-believe, at least everything was easier.  
At least everything was forgiven.


	2. Chapter 1

(6 months earlier, July '09)

I stared open-mouthed at Mike, who had just told a joke about Michael Jackson who had died one month ago.

"What? It's _funny_!" Mike said through a mouthful of the chocolate cake they were serving in the cafeteria.

"It's **sick**! He just died like a month ago and you know I loved his music!" I almost yelled at him.

"Sheesh, calm down E! It was JUST a joke, no harm done!" "Sorry but it was sick. You know that right?" I replied in the calmest voice I could manage.

Jacko had been one of my heroes ever since I was a kid. I had grown-up with his music. My favourite was Thriller. That was one of the COOLEST videos ever made! I even had a jacket just like the red one he wore. It was quite sad, but hey, I was happy.

"Yeah, sorry mate. I didnt mean to cause offense." He said while he pulled the face that always made me laugh even when I was mad at him.

"Right your forgiven, now what were we talkin' about before you came out with that **SICK** joke?!" I asked as I elbowed him playfully.

"Oh yeah! Ha! Yeah, we were thinking...."

"Thinking what?" I groaned.

"Ya know how a few weeks ago you joked that you could get any girl you wanted?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked confused.

"We'd like to put that to the test. What d'ya say?"

"Ha! As in like a bet?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah. You go after girl we pick for you, we give you say 6 months and you have to be goin' out with her by the end or we win."

"Win what exactly?" I asked skeptically.

"Your Family Guy DVD's!" He said grinning.

"My_**FAMILY GUY DVD's**_?! Nah! You KNOW I got them from my Grandma!"

"Well then, you better win."

"Ugh_ fine_! What girl then?" I asked knowing they had already picked one out.

"Bella Swan."

I think I had a look of shock on my face for a good few seconds then I broke out in a grin and started laughing.

"Seriously? You know I've known her since we were kids! I grew up living next-door to her!"

"Exactly. Then she knows what you're like, so it'll be harder for you to get her." He smiled.

I had known Bella Swan since the day she was born. Our parents were best friends and the day her mother had given birth to her, my mum took me with her to see the baby - even though I was only 4 months old myself. We had grew up together. Next-door neighbours, best friends and eventually each others' first kiss. It happened when we were 10 years old. We were walking home from school when I suggested the idea. She thought it was a good idea because we trusted each other and we both just wanted it over with. It was just a brief kiss on the lips but it was amazing. I had never kissed a girl before and when I was kissing Bella I couldn't _believe_ what I'd been missing out on. Afterwards everything stayed the same but that was when Rosalie had just started her 'girly-things' and she was being really bitchy and **OF COURSE** she had seen. I honestly never lived it down and I didn't even care. I was just happy it was over with. Plus it was easy to get back at Rose just by slaggin' her and pretending that there was blood on her favourite white jeans at her 'time of the month'.**_(EW!)_** Her jumping about trying to see was one of the funniest things I have ever seen!

When high school came around Bella and I had already gone our seperate ways and we never talked as much. I can't explain how it happened, but we just grew apart. Fortunately our mothers were still the street's gossip's and I had honestly _NEVER_seen them argue or fight. Me and Bella occassionally said 'Hi' to each other when we met in the street or anything but at school no one even suspected that I knew her. She had her friends and I had mine. But if Bella is still like she used to be then she would know something's up if I just start talking to her again but what the hay.

"Fine. When's this thing supposed to start anyway?" I asked.

"Excellent! As soon as possible. How about after school? She walks home alone on Wednesday's 'cause Alice and Angela have band practice. So walk her home or something?"

OKay, but you do realise you sounded really stalker-like sayin' that right?" I laughed.

"Yeah but whatever, you know I just asked Jess. She is useful for something ya know." He joked.

I laughed.

Jessica Stanley was the loud-mouth of our school. She had a reputation for passing on a **WHOLE** lot of secrets about her 'so-called' friends. She didn't have many of those. Why Mike goes out with her is beyond me but I guess if he's happy I'm happy.

"Really? I never would've guessed you actually knew she was useful for anything." Jasper said as he came and sat down at our table.

To say that Jasper Hale was my best mate would be the BIGGEST understatement of the YEAR! He was more like a brother. We were so close that he actually _moves_ into my house whenever his parents are out of the country for business. They work in auctions and are out of the country about 60%of the year. Leading to my mum inviting him to actually move in with us the other 40% of the year. My parents treat him just like they treat me. It's truly like we're brothers and we share EVERYTHING.

"Trust you to overhear all the way from MATHS!" I laughed.

"Ugh I know. Mr Burdey kept me for what like 20mins? and it's LUNCH HOUR! Couldn't he have just kept me tomorrow all through English?" He laughed.

And the rest of us joined in.

I suppose you could say all of us have a BAD reputation and we work hard to uphold it. It's mainly just the 4 of us. Me, Jazz, Mike and Tyler. We're the 'messed-up ones' or the 'bad-lads who breaks all the rules' but really we're nothing like that at all. We're actually pretty smart. We're just normal 15 year old lads who play football, hang out at the park and LOVE the ladies. We ALWAYS get held back in class and our teachers HATE us and the feeling is mutual. What we find **HILARIOUS** is the teachers' faces when we pass tests. And we don't even cheat! Their faces are absolutely PRICELESS!

Jazz laughed once more before he finally spoke again.

"Right. So what were we talkin' about?" He asked innocently.

So he was in on it. Thanks Jazz. It was probably him who came up with the idea in the first place!

"We were discussin' the bet with E." Tyler said.

"And?" Jazz asked, curiously looking at me.

"I agreed. But couldn't you have picked a different girl. I mean Bella's gorgeous and all, but she'll see right through it! Jazz you KNOW what she's like." I said.

"Yeah. I do. I also know if you take it slow, and just get to know her again. She'll go for it. Just start hangin' out with her again. But DON'T make it obvious for GOD's sake!" He said chuckling.

"Well NO! I'm just gonna go up to her and say, 'Hey Bells, listen I have to get you to go out with me for a bet and I'd really like it if you just played along!' Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Do ya REALLY want me to answer that E?" He said laughing.

"Funny!" I exclaimed as I pulled a sarcastic grin.

The rest of them started laughing AGAIN and eventually I joined in, because the thing with Jazz is: he can ALWAYS make you laugh.

****

After laughing for like 5 minutes, we eventually agreed that: if I get Bella to go out with me by the end of 6 months I can keep my beloved Family Guy DVD's. And rub it in their faces when I win.

They asked me how I was going to work it out. Translation: How am I goin' to get Bella?

To be honest, I don't have a bloody clue! I'm just goin' to 'wing it' as some people may say. I'm gonna start talkin' and hangin' around with Bella again and hopefully by the end. I'll have a 'girlfriend' who would probably kill me if she knew WHY I'm goin' out with her.

That's if I win. Which I'm pretty confident about. If I must say so myself.

There's one thing that's 'worrying' me about the whole thing though. James.

James is Bella's on/off boyfriend who is scarily muscular for his age and is NOT a nice guy.

If he knew I was goin' after Bella. He'd probably kick my ass. But if he knew WHY I was goin' after her. I'd get KILLED. Or TORTURED. All depending on what type of mood he's in.

And if I'm honest I'm crappin' myself.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up early.  
I couldn't eat breakfast.  
This was it.

This was the day that the Bet was going to get put in motion.

The minute I stepped out of my last class I saw her.

Isabella Marie Swan. My first best friend.

She was standing talking to Alice, who hugged her a few seconds later and shouted a quick, "Bye!" before running towards the music department.

Must have had choir or something.

"Bella!" I shouted.

She froze and slowly turned around to face me. With a shocked/confused expression on her face.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who had stopped to look at me.

Oh craaaaaaap! I had totally forgotten no one knew I, well... knew she existed.  
Everyone just stood there gaping at me, like I had started talking to an imaginary friend.

I just smiled and started to walk to towards Bella.

The closer I got to her, the more confused her expression became.

I eventually got close enough to have a 'private' conversation with her.

Ha! A private conversation? At Forks High? Am I insane?

"Hey." I smiled.

She smiled back at me and then whispered, "Hey. What's up?"

"Uhm.. do you wanna.. uh walk home with me?" I laughed nervously. Well, she might not want to!

"Me?" She looked around shocked.

"No, the tooth fairy!" I laughed.

She hadn't changed a bit.  
Always insecure. And shy.

She laughed with me. Or was it_ at _me?  
I wasn't sure.

"Yeah sure. Why not? We could ask Santa to come too." she shrugged smiling.

I laughed and smiled my famous crooked smile back at her.

Jazz says that I can make a girl's heart stop when I smile that smile. I'm famous for it.

Bella just sorta stopped and froze when I smiled at her.  
Huh. She never done that when we were younger.  
Weird.

I grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Bella? Are you okay? Breathe." I said panicking slightly.

"What?" She shouted coming back to normal.

"Bella you froze. What's up?" I laughed.

"Ohmigod. Did you notice that?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah. It's fine. Come on." I ordered putting an arm around her shoulder's.

She looked up at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

She looked around pointedly at the other students.

They were just standing staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at us. All the girls had their eyes locked on my arm around Bella's shoulders.  
Most of the boys were looking at me. They were probably just jealous. Of me.

Because I had one of the most beautiful girls in school next to me. With my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I chuckled at myself causing Bella to look up at me. A silent question in her eyes.

I leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear, "I was laughing at the girls who are looking like they want to eat you." I laughed once again.

She started to giggle too. It sounded like bells chiming.  
How ironic.

We walked out the school doors like that. Laughing with each other while the Forks High students stood whispering about us.

She kept throwing me nervous glances.

She obviously hated the attention.

I felt bad for her. Especially since I had started talking to her again out of the blue.  
Ugh! I really should have thought this through.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when we were safely around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate being stared at. Or being the centre of attention." She smiled.

"I remember. You would always run and hide when your birthday cake was lit and everyone had started singing because you didn't want to fall face first in it. Especially in front of everyone." I laughed remembering the visual as though it happened yesterday.

She elbowed me playfully. "Well you always were a bad influence."

I mocked shock. "Well excuse me ma'am, but you never complained!" I laughed.

"True, very true." She grinned. I smiled back at her.

It was freezing today and Bella was only wearing a top underneath her purple hoodie.  
She must be cold.

"Are you cold?" I asked her as soon as I thought of the revelation.

"Huh? What? No, I'm fine thanks." She lied.

I shrugged off my jacket and put it 'round her shoulders.

"You don't have to do that." She complained.

"But I did. So suck it up," I retorted, hoping she would finish the quote like she did when we were younger.

She grinned. "Just like Donald Duck!"

We laughed.

"I didn't think that you would remember that. It was so long ago." I smiled at the memories resurfacing.

_$ Me and Bella playing in her garden when we were about 8.  
_  
_Us hiding in the tree-house.  
_  
_Us sharing our first kiss.  
_  
_The first time I saw her as more as a friend...$_

Where did that come from?  
I haven't felt that way for a few years.

Oh God. They can't be resurfacing.  
Can they?

"Of course I remember. You were my life." She smiled sadly. I noticed she used the past tense. "But no need to go back there. Anyway back to now. Why have to started talking to me again?" She asked bluntly.

Wow. Don't beat around the bush Bells.

"I don't know what you mean." I shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Nu-uh. Tell me Cullen or I swear to God..."

"Ok-ok." I interuptted. "I didn't have anyone to walk home with and then I saw you and decided to walk home with you. Happy?" I smiled.

"Ecstatic." She mumbled sarcastically. "How's Esme?" She grinned.

"She and bubba are doing great." I smiled.

My mum had just discovered that she was two months pregnant a few days before and she was ecstatic. She had wanted other kids now that me and Rose were older.  
Her and dad were so happy which made me and Rose happy too.

She had already started thinking about baby names for God's sake!

"That's great. My mum is so excited for her. You would think it's her own baby!" She laughed.

I laughed. "Well it practically is. They're basically sisters."

"Oh God, that's just awkward and awful then." She mumbled.

"What is?" I asked curious.

"Sharing your first kiss with your 'cousin'!" She blushed.

I laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Well to be honest I would defy awkwardness and awfulness just to repeat it over and over again."

She blushed and bit her lip.

I smiled inwardly. I've still got it.

"Whatever Casanova. Just keep your lips to yourself," She laughed.

Then she did something I would have never though Bella Swan would ever do.

She reached up on her tip-toes, leaned closer to me and breathed, "For now." in my ear.

I was literally stunned.

She planted her feet back on the ground again and grinned up at me.

"Thanks for walking me home Edward." Were we really home already? "It's been fun."

She winked at me then skipped up to her door, letting herself in with her key.

I just stood there smiling like an idiot before going into my own house, kissing my mum 'hello' on the cheek and then running upstairs into my room.

Did that really just happen?

Oh Jesus, let the games begin.

* * *

**Well? Was it worth the wait? Should I continue it?**

**REVIEW! **

**love Kirsten :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry I've kept you all waiting for this chapter! if you want to know how I am going with the next one follow me on twitter teamjazzler !

Anyway onwards with the chapter!

* * *

Thursdays.

Possibly one of the most boring days of my week. Also one of the longest due to the extra fifteen minutes of detention I got for talking back to my maths teacher.

It was so not my fault that Lauren Mallory was coming onto me. I was only telling her to back off, and he caught me talking during the test. Her fault.

It was only third period and already I was bored out my brains.

On the plus side everybody kept coming up to me and flirting or sucking up just to get one thing.

_An invitation to my 16th birthday party._

I've invited at least half of the school. People that I actually_ like_.

But unfortunately some people thought that the deserve to be invited just because they are pretty or popular or something.

Take Jessica Stanley for example. Between first and second period she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cafeteria so that she could 'talk' with me. Dive right for my mouth with hers more like it. I had to physically _scream_ for help - that came in the form of Angela Weber who grabbed Jessica's arms and pulled her off of me. I ran off before she even had the chance to respond.

_Actually I still have to thank Angela for that. I'll do it later._

The day dragged on forever and eventually it was time to go home.

Coming out the doors I saw Bella walking with her little pixie friend Alice. Perfect.

"Hey Bella! Wait up!" I shouted, running over to her and Alice.

She stopped and turned in my direction, a soft smile on her face. "What's up Edward?"

"The sky." I replied sarcastically. "No really, I just wanted to give you and your friends these." I held up the three invites I was gripping in my left hand.

"What are they?" She eyed them cautiously.

"Party invitations." I grinned.

"For who?" She urged.

"You, Alice and Angela." I said in an obvious voice.

"Really? We're really invited?"

"Of course."

"It's not a superman party is it?" She teased.

"No, of course not. I actually want people to come to this one." I laughed.

"Ah, of course. Well, what type of party is it?"

I thought about it for a minute before answering. "I have absolutely no clue."

She seemed to still be contemplating what to say when her pixie friend decided it was time to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. Bella's best friend and stylist." She grinned, bouncing up and down excitedly.

I held my hand out. "Edward Cullen."

"I know." She ignored my hand, instead pulling me into a hug.

_I don't know why, but I returned it._

She pulled away and flounced back to Bella's side.

I laughed when I remembered what Alice had said. "You have a _stylist_?"

Bella blushed. "Hey! She's my best friend and have you seen her puppy dog eyes?" She demanded.

"Obviously not. Anyway here is your invite," I handed one to her. "And here is yours Tink." I handed one to Alice, who grinned up at me.

"I normally attack people who call me that but since it's you." She shrugged.

I grinned. "Well thanks for not attacking me. Can't damage the face."

"Please." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway back on subject. What style should I be choosing for our outfits?"

"As in casual, formal and all that jazz?" I asked confused.

"Obviously." She stated.

"Well, did you go to my sister's party last year?"

Rose threw a huge party last November for her 17th and everyone in the whole school was invited. "Yeah."

"Well it's like that then. Like dressy-casual?"

Alice nodded. "I've got the perfect dresses for it!" She squealed. Literally_ squealed_.

"Calm down Ali." Bella laughed.

"Okay, okay. Deep breath." Alice chanted to herself and started to walk towards the entrance of the school.

"Where is she going? School's over." I asked.

"Wait for it." Bella pointed and said, "Five, four, three, two. One."

I looked over at Alice who was now heading back towards us.

"I'm fine now." She stated.

"That's great Tink. Just how much coffee do you drink in the morning though?" I asked.

"None. Coffee is nasty stuff. Now sorry E gotta go!" She grabbed Bella's arm and started to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted, when they were about 10 feet away.

She turned back to see me running over to her.

"Wow, it feels like Deja Vu." She grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah, it does. Anyway, are you going to that 'Family Dinner' my parents are holding on Sunday?"

"Yeah. I'm so looking forward to Esme's Strawberry cheesecake. Are you going?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately I am getting roped into helping."

She reached up and patted my head like I was a dog or something.

"You'll be fine. Just suck it up." She laughed then turned to leave.

"Just like Donald Duck." I grinned and walked the opposite way.

Now for the family dinner. _This should be fun_.

XxXxX

Actually scratch that last statement. This was anything but fun.

This was pure _torture_.

The past 3 days had passed without anything exciting happening, except for the fact that Bella had showed up on my doorstep on Friday night asking to speak with Rose about something that I could not hear - even with all of my eavesdropping powers.

It was 3 o'clock on Sunday afternoon and I was helping my mum in the kitchen.

She was running around cooking and baking and just being a typical mum.

She was getting scary. Just ten minutes ago I was going to grab a strawberry and she smacked my head with the rolling pin! _Abuse I tell you, abuse!_

She was getting so stressed out that I eventually felt like I had to intervene.

I grabbed her shoulders from behind and dragged her to the dining room table and plopped her down into a chair.

She started to protest but I put my hand over her mouth and said, "Mum, you have to calm down. Getting all stressed out like this is not good for the bubba. Think about it. Ask Rose or Dad to help you. I am absolutely useless in the kitchen so I am now going over to visit the Chief and watch TV with him."

I kissed her on the forehead and headed over to the Swan residence.

I spent a few hours with Charlie before we headed back over to my house for the dinner. Bella came over about ten minutes after us, apologizing for being late. She said that she was with Alice picking outfits for my party.

We all sat down at the dinner table with Dad and the Chief at the heads of the table. I sat opposite Bella, with my mum on my left and Rose on my right, and Renee next to Bella.

We tucked into the food, which was lovely by the way, and started conversation.

_Obviously, it had to be about my party._

"So Edward, I hear you're having a party for your 16th." The Chief started.

"Yes sir, that's correct."

"Call me Charlie, son. Your family."

_Oh, if he only knew about my predicament with his daughter. He wouldn't be calling me family then._

"Charlie." I grinned.

"Anyway, just make sure that there isn't any booze at this party. You may be family but I won't be impressed if I hear any complaints from neighbours."

"Will do." And with that the conversation about my party was finished.

"So Esme, how's the pregnancy going?" Renee asked.

"It's great. I'm just getting really tired a lot more this time around." My mum replied.

"That's not that bad though. It will be worth it in the end."

"Yes it will." She smiled softly.

The adults all dived into their own conversations after that leaving me, Rose and Bella to talk.

"So Rose, how is your job going?" Bella asked.

"It's going great B. I'm the only girl there right now, but the boys all respect me just as well." Rose grinned.

"That's great. I could never be a mechanic though."

"That's just because you can barely walk across a flat surface without tripping." I teased her.

"Oh my God, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." She replied sarcastically, reaching over to hit my arm.

"Aw, come on Bella. You know I was only kidding. Forgive me?" I pouted.

She sighed dramatically and replied, "I guess so. Your forgiven."

I grinned a blew her a playful kiss, she grabbed it a put it in her pocket for safekeeing.

While we were bantering, I couldn't help but notice Renee and my Mum eyeing us suspiciously and then talking in hushed whispers.

They better not be getting any ideas.

XxXxX

Later on, when the Swan's had left to go home, I was in my bedroom watching TV when my mum came storming in the room and switched my TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I protested.

"I don't care now talk." She demanded.

"Talk? About what?"

"You and Bella. When did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" I asked confused.

"You two getting together."

"We are NOT together."

"It doesn't look that way."

"What does it look like, mum? Does it look like we are together just because we are talking again? Does that mean I am with Jasper and everyone as well?"

"No, but it looked like... I just thought..." She stuttered.

"Thought what?" I demanded, raising my voice a tiny bit.

"That you and Bella would..." She burst into tears and I immediately felt awful.

I got up from the bed and pulled her into my arms as she continued sobbing.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that, me and Bella are just friends. Just because we are talking again does not mean we are getting together." I rocked her tiny frame back and forth whilst rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

She let out a shaky breath and pulled back, looking up into my eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It's just the hormones. I apologize."

I smiled at her and kneeled down so I could put my ear to her tummy.

"Hey in there. It's your big brother and I was just wondering if you would mind not making Mum cry all the time. It upsets everyone seeing her cry. I am looking forward to meeting you but please don't keep me up at night. I need my beauty sleep." I placed a kiss on the stomach containing my little brother/sister and stood up.

I looked my mum in her tear-filled eyes and smiled at her.

She reached up and stroked my cheek.

"I love you. My precious little boy." She wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezed me once and then walked out of my room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I thought about the baby, Bella, my life, my friends, my party and when I remembered my mum's words there was only one thought running through my head.

_Can I run the risk of disappointing her if I go through with the bet?_

To be honest, I don't have a bloody clue.

* * *

Well, was it worth it? I'm starting the new chapter soon and it will hopefully be up sometime next week!

Reviews are better than cookies to me! Can I have some*pouts*?

See you all next week! xxx


	5. Chapter 4

****

OMG people! I know it's a day late but guess what? It is the longest chapter I have ever written!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few weeks went by uneventfully and now school was on a weeks holiday due to a faculty thing or something.

To be honest I just know that we are on holiday. I didn't bother listening after that.

It was Tuesday now and guess what?

I have to go out to lunch with my mum, Renee and Bella.

Yeah,_ lunch_.

While school is on _holiday_.

I ain't trying to be rude or that but aren't holidays meant for sleeping in and going out with your mates?

_Apparently not._

They are supposedly for going out to lunch in a fancy restaraunt with your mum, Godmother and Bella-freaking-Swan.

Truth be told it will be a good oppurtunity to spend time with Bella again but still, couldn't this happen when school was actually on so I could either get out of it or get out of school for it?

Ridiculous.

It was noon now and I was supposed to go and meet Bella so I can walk her to the restaraunt.

My mum and Renee were already there because they had been shopping for baby things.

I walked up to Bella's door and rang the doorbell twice.

A few seconds later it opened and revealed Bella.

Bella who looked absolutely stunning. _Seriously._

She was wearing a black dressed that hugged her delicious curves, a grey blazer on top of that and black converse. She also had a layered pearl necklace around her neck.

It was a slightly casual outfit for the restaraunt we were going to, but it just screamed _Bella_!

She noticed me staring and a beautiful blush spread on her cheeks. "Hi." She murmured quietly.

"Hey." I grinned crookedly. "You look beautiful."_ I didn't even mean to say it._

It just slipped out but it was true.

She blushed and said, "Thank you."

I smiled and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yep. Just let me grab my phone."

"I'll wait here." I called after her.

A few minutes later I heard her screaming in her room so I ran upstairs quickly and ran along the hall to the familiar room.

I jumped in and saw her standing up on her bed screaming at the floor.

"Bella! What's wrong?"

She just pointed at the floor where a huge spider was crawling on her floor.

"Do you want me to kill it?" I asked her.

"Please." She looked close to tears.

_I remember a day years ago, we were playing outside and she saw a spider. She just freaked out._

_Turned out she had major aracnophobia. _It seems she still does.

"Edward please!" She begged.

"I've got it. Don't worry." I closed my eyes as I squished the spider with my foot. _Poor guy._

I lifted up my foot and saw the poor guy all squished into the laminate flooring.

I looked up at Bella and saw her sitting down on the bed with her arms around her legs rocking back and forth.

I didn't know what to do so I just went over to the bed and pulled her into my arms, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. It's gone. Shh..." I comforted her for about 5 minutes until she calmed down.

She looked up at me and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being terrified of spiders? You can't help it." My arms were still around her so I squeezed her before letting go.

"Thank you, Edward." She smiled at me.

"Welcome. Now come on, we need to get to the restaraunt." I offered her my hand and when she took it, I pulled her up off of the bed.

I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my waist but relaxed when I realised she was hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and held her for a few minutes until she pulled back and smiled up at me. "Thank you. You really are cool, dude."

I laughed at her wacky words and we walked out of her room and back downstairs.

She locked up and we started the 20 minute walk to the Volturi Restaraunt.

We were just 5 minutes away from the restaraunt when I noticed Bella become nervous.

Previously we had been playfully bantering and joking, and now she was playing with the hem of her dress and fidgeting.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella," I sighed. "You look great. stop fidgeting."

"But my outfit.." I cut her off.

"Is fine. Don't worry you look beautiful." I smiled.

She scoffed. "Yeah, beautiful. _Riiiight._"

"It's the truth." I grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Bella, believe me. You are so beautiful."

She leaned her head towards me and I started to lean forward to meet her.

We were almost touching when she pulled away shaking her head whilst sighing.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She said quietly.

"Why not?" I argued. _I needed to win this bet. Damnit!_

"Because we are practically siblings! Rose is like my sister!"

"But am I like your brother Bella? Really?" I asked.

She didn't reply so I took that as my answer.

"See? I've never been your brother Bella! Maybe we were meant to be more."

_I was laying it on thick - I _really_ wanted to win!_

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded, staring up at me. "Why are you ruining it all over again?"

"What do you mean 'all over again'?" I asked confused.

"You. You ruined us all those years ago. You took my first kiss and then pretended like it never even happened! I was in love with you back then and you crushed my heart when you did that Edward." Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I didn't know." I gasped out. "You never told me!" I shouted.

"I was only ten years old! I didn't know what real love was! How the hell would you have reacted anyway if I told you?" She screamed.

"Like this!" I yelled.

I grabbed her arms and smashed my lips to hers. She froze for a second before her lips started responding to mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me whilst sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. She reached up and grabbed my hair in her tiny fists.

It hurt but I wasn't about to stop her. It was painful pleasure.

Pleasure that didn't match to the feeling of her lips moving against mine.

It was rough, it was gentle and it was a battle for dominance.

She won obviously when she opened her mouth slightly and her little tongue came out and brushed against my lips.

My lips opened instinctively and when our tongues touched it was like heaven.

We made out for about 3 minutes until we both had to pull away to catch our breath.

I pressed a gentle kiss on her slightly swollen lips and stepped back.

"That. Is how I would have reacted." I said breathlessly.

"You would have done that at ten years old?"

"Maybe not as intense as that but... Yeah." I grinned.

She bit her lip. "So, what does this mean?"

"I have no idea. But I do know one thing."

"Which is?"

"You would make an amazing girlfriend."

She laughed. "Oh, would I now?"

"Yep." I popped the 'p' and grinned at her.

"Is that your way of asking or something?" She raised her eyebrows.

"No. But if you come over to my house tomorrow at 7, you might find out how I would ask."

"Will I now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Seven it is."

"Great."

"Great. Now, we should get going." She smiled.

"Is this going to be an awkward lunch?" I asked her when we began walking again.

"Nope. Because if it is, what's tomorrow gonna be like?"

"I like the way you think, Swan."

"Likewise, Cullen." She grinned.

We were just about to walk into the restaraunt when she froze dead in her tracks.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She turned to me with disappointment evident in her face and said, "Tomorrow is your 16th birthday."

_Shit_, I forgot about that. "Yes, it is."

"You can't skip out on your own birthday just to spend time with me."

"Yes, I can. Spending time with you would be as good as getting a present."

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip.

"Totally." I grinned.

"Okay then." She beamed. "Great."

I laughed and then opened the door for her and watched as she blushed and mumbled her thanks.

_She is too cute._

I walked up to the female host who was totally undressing me with her eyes and said, "Cullen."

Her eyes visibly lit up like she had just won the lottery. "Ah, yes Mr Cullen. Right this way. Your mother is already seated with her friend. I assume you and your _sister _will want to order right away." She emphasized the word 'sister' as if she was doubtful but hopeful about it being correct.

_No freaking way. What a slut!_

"Yes, please. Me and my _girlfriend_ will want to order right away. Thank you." I smirked.

Her face visibly fell. _Gutted._

We approached the table and I laughed when I saw that my mum had already ordered and was eating like it was her last ever meal.

"Mum, slow down. It ain't going anywhere."

"So you say." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I just shook my head and laughed at her.

We were about half way through the crappy posh food when Renee looked at Bella's outfit and sighed. "Bella, why don't you wear prettier clothes? What is this look you are going for?"

I answered before Bella could. "It's Bella's quirky and - if I say so myself - beautiful look."

The three women just stared at me in shock.

Renee recovered quickly saying, "But still Edward. Couldn't she wear something pretty?"

"No. It wouldn't suit her. She is beautiful in her own way. She doesn't need 'pretty' clothes."

Renee just stared at me and then smirked. "You like my daughter."

"Of course I do." I smirked back.

_I knew where she was going with this. I was going the _exact_ same way._

"No. You _like_ like my daughter."

"Mum!" Bella whined but I said, "Yes, I do."

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously._ I don't think she expected that._

"I said 'yes I do'. As in yes, I _like_ like your daughter Renee."

"I knew it." She laughed.

I quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, "Did you? Is that why you verbally assaulted your own daughter's outfit in front of me? Subtle Renee. Subtle."

"Edward Anthony." My mother scolded.

I froze. She used one of my middle names. _Shiiiiiit_.

_This was not good_.

"Yes mummy?" I smiled sheepishly at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Apologize to Renee and Bella. This. Instant."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned to Bella. "I'm sorry for embarassing you Bella." I smiled.

She grinned back at me. "It's fine."

I turned to look at Renee. "I apologize Mrs Swan." Even_ I_ could identify the lie in my voice.

My mum smacked me on my head and growled, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

_Double shit._

I looked Renee straight in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Renee. I shouldn't have called you out on your subtle hints in public. I won't do it ever again." I grinned crookedly at her.

I could see her trying to keep her resolve but a smile cracked through and I knew I was forgiven.

_Renee was just forgiving like that._

"It's okay Edward. I appreciate your honesty. Although I would sleep with one eye open tonight. Your mother can be very violent." She laughed.

_Oh yeah_. Oops?

I turned to my mum and spoke to her tummy, "Bubba! Help your big brother out! Please! I'll buy you a little playhousething? Ya know the things to put Barboys in or something?" I was being so lame but I saw my mum smiling so I knew I was forgiven. Especially since I kept on talking to the bubba alot more now.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you are doing the washing up tomorrow night."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's my birthday." I said in a 'duh' voice.

She looked confused. "No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Your birthday is not tomorrow Edward." _No way. Has my own mother forgot my birthday?_

"Yes it is! Have you forgotten my birthday?" I cried.

I know I sound like a girl now but I was close to tears.

My mum never forgot my birthday. I was her _'precious little boy' _for God's sake!

That's when Renee and my mum started laughing.

"Of course I haven't dear. I was joking." I wasn't laughing.

She must have noticed my face because she immediately stopped laughing and reached out to touch my hand.

I pulled back from her. _That shit wasn't funny!_

"Edward dear. It was only a joke."

"I was not laughing." I stood up.

"Edward please." My mum said in a concerned voice.

She reached out to grab my arm but I said, "Don't mum! Just don't." I started to walk away but she pulled my arm back.

"I said DON'T!" I shouted at her, and then fled out of the restaraunt completely ignoring all of the stares and whispering coming from fellow diners.

I ran along the road and stopped outside a random building and fell to the ground.

I heard a melodic voice calling my name and turned my head to see Bella running over to me.

"Edward are you okay?"

"No. How could she do that to me? I thought she had genuinely forgot! Bella please! Tell me how she could do that!" I begged her.

I knew I was overreacting but still!

"She thought it would be funny Edward. She didn't think it would upset you."

"Well it did."

She looked at the unshed tears in my eyes and seemed to come to a decision.

One that involved sitting in my lap. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around her waist when I realised that she was comforting me.

I tried to thank her but the noise that came out sounded like a strangled sob.

I couldn't help it. I just broke down.

I let everything out that I had been stressing over.

_The baby, my party, the Bet, Bella, everything._

Bella held me while I cried and whispered soothing things into my ear.

When I had finally stopped crying I looked up at her and said, "We still on for tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, now tell me why you just brokedown in the middle of a street."

"I'm a mummy's boy." I admitted. "And when I thought that she had forgotten my birthday. _Ugh! _I don't know! I just sorted brokedown?"

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "_Aw._ You are too sweet."

"Not as sweet as you, Sugar."

She rolled her eyes again and replied, "Never call me Sugar again. We clear?"

"Crystal." I stood up and sighed. "I guess I better go apologize huh?"

She smiled sadly and said, "She was crying when I left."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Where is she now?"

"The car."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Being here."

She smiled. "Where else would I be?"

"Having fun?"

"Every minute with you is fun." She laughed.

I grinned and then sighed. "Will you come with me?"

She raised her eyebrows and then laughed.

It clicked.

"Oh _God_! You know what I mean!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I just like teasing you." She shrugged.

I grinned and we started walking towards my mum who was sobbing hysterically in her car.

She jumped out of the car when she saw me walking over and ran over to me.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I was only joking." She sobbed out.

"It's okay." I wrapped my arms around her. "I forgive you."

She sobbed into my chest for a few minutes before they subsided.

She pulled back and reached up a hand to push hair out of my forehead.

She reached up and placed a kiss their and said, "I love you. My precious little boy."

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "I love you too mum."

We heard two people saying, "Aw." and looked over to see both Bella and Renee with their hands over their chests and smiling.

"That was so sweet." Bella grinned.

Renee just laughed. "Damned pregnancy hormones."

* * *

Well hello there! I know I promised yesterday but it jut wasn't right. I was up early today to finsih it though! To make it up I will start the next one tomorrow too!

Did you enjoy the mild drama there?

Reviews make me happy!

Oh and thanks to WoahNow who helped me out with the 'kissing' scene. You should totally check out her story 'Distracted' its delicious with LEMONS, angst and drama! Go read!

'til next time - kirsten x


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it late but Enjoy!

* * *

I was dreaming about a beautiful brunette goddess who kept on whispering sweet nothings into my ear while dancing around wearing a clown costume.

_No idea why but it was entertaining_.

Suddenly, the dream changed and I heard Rose's boyfriend Emmett whispering like thunder.

"Hold on. I have an idea." His voice slightly louder.

_"_Emmett, that's genius!" Rose laughed.

_Why was she in my dream?_

"I know. Hold out his hand." I felt someone tugging on my arm and it betrayed me by working with them.

_Why would they need my hand?_

_"_One, two,_ three!" _I heard Emmett whisper, and then I felt a foam of some sort in my hand.

_They _WOULDN'T_. Shaving cream? Seriously?_

_What is he 10?_

"Rose, get something to tickle his nose with." Emmett ordered. _No!_

_Wake up Edward. Come on man, wake up. Do you really want to be covered in shaving foam?_

Apparently I did because I couldn't freaking wake up!

"Ready. Set. _Go!_"

And then I felt something tickling my nose. I srunched it up and wiggled it like Samantha from Bewitched or something.

_Dont_. _Even. Ask._

The tickling became to much and I -_stupidly_- reached up to itch it.

_And guess what?_ Yeah.

I got shaving foam all over my face.

That woke me up. My eyes shot open and I saw Emmett and Rose laughing hysterically across my room.

I glared at them.

Rose noticed and her eyes went wide.

She elbowed Emmett - who was still laughing - in the ribs and pointed to me.

He quieted down enough just so he could hear me growl, "Run."

And run he did.

After I spent a good twenty minutes chasing after and wrestling Emmett, we were both covered in the shaving foam and laughing hysterically.

_I mean, c'mon it was pretty funny._

My mum was in tears laughing at us and Rose was giggling so much she had a coughing fit.

My dad just sat at the table with an amused expression on his face.

_Very helpful._

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth so I could wash my face and went back through to the living room.

My mum, dad and Rose were sitting on the couch while Emmett was lying on the floor.

When I walked in my mum immediately stood up and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her expanding waist while she reached up and whispered, "Happy 16th birthday! My precious little boy."

I pulled back and grinned at her, "I'm not a little boy anymore, Mum."

"Whatever. You are still my little boy. Whether you like it or not."

I just laughed at her.

My dad stood up when my mum sat down and gave me a hug too.

I had always been close with my father but I was always a mummy's boy at heart. He knew that and accepted it.

"Happy birthday Son." He smiled crookedly._ The smile I inherited from him._

"Thanks dad." I smiled back.

He pat my shoulder affectionately and sat back down, wrapping his arms around my mother.

Rose hadn't moved so I walked to stand in front of her position on the couch. I held my arms out.

"Doesn't your little brother get a hug?" I pouted.

She rolled her eyes and stood up with a small smile.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday little bro." She pulled back and placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

Rose was weird like that. One minute you were her favourite person, and next she hated you. Hot to cold.

But I loved her.

"Happy birthday Eddie-boy." Emmett yelled from the floor.

"I can hear you, you know." I laughed.

"Of course I know. You wouldn't be responding otherwise." He said in a 'duh' voice.

I just shook my head at him.

"You ready for your presents then?" My mum asked excitedly.

I grinned and nodded my head.

She got up from the couch again and walked to the closet underneath the stairs.

I hated that closet. I swear I heard something in there one night.

_Creepy._

She came back into the living room a few minutes later with one slightly larger present and two smaller ones.

"Here you go sweetheart. There is a few more, but they haven't arrived yet." She smiled at me, handing over the slightly larger present.

I ripped the wrapping paper off, after reading that it was from my parents, and laughed when I saw that it was baseball stuff with 'No1' brother painted on it.

There was a baseball suit, bat, glove and a blue cap included in it.

"Thanks mum, dad. This is so cool." I grinned up at them when they smiled at me.

"Rose has got one too. But her's says 'No1 sister'." They grinned.

"Mine has got a pink cap though." Rose smiled.

"And mine is blue." I grinned.

"Thanks Captain. You pointed out your namesake!" She said sarcastically.

I just laughed.

"My present is next." Rose said, rolling her eyes and handing me a smaller one.

I took it off of her and once I ripped the paper off I saw a brand new iPod nano in it's box.

"Seriously? This is my present?" I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. And I paid for it myself. Don't go thinking I'm all soft now though, it's only because your sixteen." She cracked a smile. "You like it?"

"I love it big sis." I pulled her into a hug again. "It's perfect."

"Glad you like it." She ruffled my hair playfully when I sat back down.

I looked over to my mum to see tears in her eyes.

"Mum, are you crying _again_?" I laughed.

"Hush now. That was so sweet. My two little babies bonding." She blubbered.

Me and Rose looked at each other, then at the same time we looked at Dad.

He just smiled at us and hugged Mum. "Esme darling. You are scaring the children."

She looked up at us and let out a watery laugh. "I'm sorry. It's the hormones?"

"Of course it is Mama Cullen. I think it's cute how you laugh every five minutes." Emmett laughed from his position on the floor.

Rose rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the head with it.

"Ow! WTF Rosie?" Emmett bellowed.

"Dude, you did NOT just say 'WTF'." I laughed.

"What?"

"Why not just say the words?"

"There are little developing ears in here ya'know." He shook his head slowly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Baby Cullen." He said in an obvious voice. "You know. The one growing in your mum's tummy."

"Aw, that was so sweet babe." Rose giggled.

"Thank you for not swearing Emmett, dear. It was very kind of you. Unnecessary at this moment in time but very thoughtful." My mum giggled too.

"No problemo, Mama C." He grinned at my mother then looked at Rose with loving eyes.

"I'm next Eddie-boy." Emmett grinned at me once he pulled his eyes away from Rose.

"Oh please God. _No_." I groaned.

"Whatever Edward. I co-ordinated with Rose. She wouldn't let me otherwise."

"Let you what?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Buy you a present, obviously." That's what he _said_, but the loser actually winked at me slyly showing that wasn't the real answer.

"Okay, then." I coughed, taking the package out of his hands.

I pulled the paper off and saw a £50 iTunes card along with accessories for the iPod itself.

"Thanks Em. This is actually pretty cool." I smiled.

"Your welcome, Eddie-boy. Now about girls..." He leaned forward but my mum - surprisingly - cut him off.

"Edward does _not_ need advice on girls Emmett."

He looked up at her stunned, "Of course he does Mrs C. He's 16 now."

"No. He likes somebody already. He told me."

Rose's head whipped around to look at me so fast that I swear, her whole head should have fallen off. "What girl?"

"Nobody." I looked up at my mum, pleading with my eyes.

_Apparently she didn't get the hint._

"Bella Swan." She smiled.

"Mum!" I whined while Rose gasped, "What?"

"It's true. He said that he '_like_ likes her' in front of me, her and Renee."

"Son, is this true?" My dad asked me, shock clear on his face.

"It's true I said that?" It came out as a question.

"Edward." He said in a stern voice.

"Come one Dad. Please. Rose is here." I whined.

"So?" He argued.

"Why am I not allowed to be here? Bella is one of my best friends. I should know." Rose asked.

"No because you'll tell her!" I replied.

"Tell who what?"

"Bella that I like her!" _Damnit!_

I didn't mean to do that.

_But it was true._

Even without all of the bet stuff I did like her.

I was attracted to her - _beauty, witt, personality, wacky style and all _- as my girlfriend.

Which I was going to ask her to be tonight.

For the bet. And now - for _me_.

"So, you do like her?" Rose's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said, still dazed by my revelation.

"I knew it."

"No you didn't."

"How did I not?"

"Because I only just figured it out myself."

"_Seriously?"_

"Seriously."

"Well fu-"

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, I swear to God if you finish that sentence." My father growled at her.

She turned to him with wide eyes and said, "I'm sorry Daddy. Forgive me?" She pouted.

I smirked. _Cheater._

She knew Dad gave her whatever she wanted.

I think he knew that too but whatever.

Me and Rose could get away with bloody murder.

But not swearing, drinking or smoking in front of them.

We only swear anyway. And Rose drinks sometimes.

_That's it._

__"Forgiven. Just don't do it again. That was close Rosalie."

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed and then turned back to me. "I still knew."

I laughed. "Whatever Lily."

"I told you not to call me that! My name is Rose. Not Lily."

"But lily's are so much prettier than roses." I chuckled.

"That's so uncool, Tony Masen."

"Ugh. Whatever. Game over." I groaned.

"Who's Tony Masen?" Emmett asked.

"Shut. Up. Emmett." I growled.

"I'm just asking." He defended.

"Well _don't_."

It was silent for a few seconds before someone said, "It's Edward middle names. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I whipped my head around to see my mother - yes _MOTHER_ - explain to Emmett that I inherited my two Grandfather's names.

"Mum!" I said, shocked.

"What? Oh come on, Edward. You were acting so childish. I happen to like your name and Rose's name."

"I should hope so. You _did_ pick them." I retorted.

"Don't get picky with me, Edward. It may be your birthday but I will not take that attitude." She told me with a stern look.

"I know. I'm sorry Mum." I grinned crookedly at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course you are. Now get upstairs and get changed."

"For?"

"Because it is now 1pm and you are still wearing your PJ's." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and got up, heading for the stairs.

"Edward?" Rose called.

I turned around and saw her staring at me. "Yeah, Rose?"

She stared at me for a long moment before murmuring, "I won't tell Bella."

"You won't have time too." I smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "How is that?"

"She's coming over here tonight."

She raised both her eyebrows at that and said, "For?"

"I'm going to ask her." I grinned.

"Good luck with that." She smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, and turned back towards the stairs.

_Now, what to do about Bella tonight?_

Before I could even think, my phone buzzed signaling a new text.

I unlocked it and scrolled down, seeing I have 5 new texts.

Three of them were from Mike, Tyler and Tink all saying _'happy birthday'_.

How did Tink get my number?_ Must have been from Bella._

The fourth one was from Jasper saying;

_Happy birthday bro. Hope u hav a gd 1. Cya tomoro b4 ur party?_

I texted him back saying;

_Thanks bro. Sounds great - back 2 sound gd?_

After I sent that and got a reply to confirm it, I looked at my newest text.

It was from Bella and said;

_Hey handsome, happy birthday:D. have a good one, we still on 4 tonite? B x_

I grinned at the reminder of tonight and typed a quick reply;

_hey:) i will thanks. yeah, how does 7pm sound? E_

I sent it and got changed into jeans and a t-shirt whilst I waited for her reply.

About five minutes later I heard my phone go off and it read;

_Sounds good, cant wait. see ya soon:) B x_

I smiled to myself and headed back downstairs.

_Now what to do?_

Only one word can help in a situation like this...

**Mum.**

* * *

I know it's late people and I apologize. I hope to get the next one out by next week.

Expect Bella Swan:Fostered tomorrow or the next day - thats a promise this time.

follow me teamjazzler on twitter too?

review please?

kirsten x


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know it's been like a month! I have excuses but I'm not gonna give them to you, because well hopefully, you wanna read the chapter!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled to myself as I changed into a dressier shirt.

_This was perfect_, and I could only hope Bella liked it.

After I had gone downstairs and asked my Mum about ideas for tonight, she had started clapping and sprouting ideas so fast I missed half of them.

She eventually saw my confused expression and just dragged me into the kitchen and told me to start 'browning' the mince, _whatever the heck that means_, while she ran to the store.

Once she got home, she unpacked pasta, Ragu sauce and a bouquet of roses.

Yep, I was cooking Spaghetti Bolognese for Bella. _Romantic huh?_

My mum thought so.

After an hour or so of cooking and setting up the dining room table for two, I asked my mum politely if she could just not bother me and Bella tonight. _At all_.

She tried to protest before I started pouting and saying, 'Please mummy?'

_Work's everytime._

It wasn't that I wasn't grateful to my mother. Just that I really didn't want her trying to embarass me in front of Bella.

So here I was, buttoning the last button on my 'dress shirt' and rolling up the sleeves to make it look more casual.

Rose had gone out with Emmett tonight so I didn't have to worry about her interrupting us, and my parents were going to make themselves scarce until 11.

_Curfew and all_.

I ran my fingers through my hair one last time when I heard the doorbell, and headed to open the door.

I had just walked into the hallway when I heard footsteps.

I turned around to see my mum headed downstairs, eyes trained on the door.

"Mum!" I protested.

"What?" She even tried to look innocent. "I was just going to open the door."

"Yeah? Well go back upstairs, open your office or bedroom door, walk in and lock it behind you." At her stern look I added, "Please."

She huffed. "Fine then. I guess I will just have to send back your piano back to the store huh?"

"What piano?" I asked, confused.

"The one for your birthday, silly."

"You got me a _piano_ for my birthday?"

"Yes. You play beautifully and wanted one so."

"Well, thank you." I grinned.

She shrugged. "Yeah well, you aren't getting it now."

"What for?"

"You won't let me come down tonight or open the door!" She whined and stamped her foot.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought people only did that on TV."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I swear to God." She growled.

"Why do you want to open the door and be here tonight so much?"

"Because! I want to see Bella's reaction and you're growing up now so,"

"So what?"

"I don't want you to! I thought that if I were here tonight it wouldn't really be a date and then you wouldn't grow up." Her bottom lip started trembling.

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug, "Mum, I'm not Peter Pan. I have to grow up."

"No, you don't." She sobbed into my shoulder. "You can just stay my little boy forever."

I chuckled. "I have to grow up eventually mum. You'll have bubba soon anyway."

"I suppose."

"Mum, Bella is probably wondering what is taking me so long."

"Oh, of course." She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thrilled she was leaving.

That was until my eyes re-opened and I saw she was opening the door.

_Will this woman never learn?_

"Jesus Christ, Mum!" I shouted after her.

She opened the door and threw a, _"Language!" _over her shoulder before turning to face Bella.

"Bella, don't you look lovely."

"Thanks, Esme. Uh, is Edward there?"

"Of course. Edward!"

I sighed, rolled my eyes and headed towards the door.

I opened it wider and smiled at Bella.

She was wearing a pretty white dress with blue flats. She looked beautiful.

I told her that, too. She blushed and murmured her thanks.

"Why don't you come in, dear? You must be getting a cold." My mum butt in.

I forgot she was still here.

I closed the door behind them and stopped short when I realised that my mother hadn't left yet.

"Uh mum?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes again. "Mum, please?"

"Please what?"

"_Leave_?"

She sighed and walked away reluctantly.

"Oh, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I wish your name was Peter." And with that she walked up the stairs and left me and Bella alone.

I turned to her and apologized.

She smiled. "It's fine. It was just a tad awkward."

I chuckled. "You didn't have to put up with her for the last few hours."

She just giggled.

"Why does she wish your name was Peter anyway?" She asked later, when we were eating.

"She doesn't want me to grow up."

"Ah, Peter Pan?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she wanted to stay here with us all night. She wasn't gonna leave."

She snorted. "Really? That's so sweet. I wish my mum was like that. She just wants me to 'look pretty and attract the boys'. Sometimes I wonder if she even wanted me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She always tries to change me. My hairstyle, my clothes, my personality." She laughed sadly. "Sometimes, I just wish she would accept me for who I am. Not what

she wants me to be."

I frowned and grabbed her hand. "I accept you for who you are, Bella."

She smiled. "Thanks Edward."

I smiled back. "Now, the reason you are here."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is this gonna be cringe-worthy?"

I laughed. "Hopefully not."

She smirked. "Well then, let's get to it."

I took a deep breath and started, "Bella, I know we haven't really hung out for years before a few weeks ago, and I feel really bad for that. The truth was that I was younger, stupider and I had developed a crush on you. And now, that crush has come back in full force. I really, really like you Isabella Marie Swan. Will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

She grinned and said, "Yeah, why not?"

I grinned back at her, pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Was it cringe-worthy?" I whispered against her lips.

"No. It was perfect."

And right now, so was this moment.

Bella left just before curfew last night, and after a few more kisses told me she would see me before the party.

My 16th party was tonight and I was, surprisingly, calm.

My mum, on the other hand, was freaking out.

There wasn't even much to do.

Lock the important doors, maybe clean up a bit, set out (non-alcoholic) drinks and some food. That's it, right?

_Apparently not._

My mum thought that we should clean the whole house, re-decorate and all that crap.

"Mum, it's not that big of a deal. Just cool it, okay?"

She ignored me.

The doorbell rang and I opened it to see Jasper, dressed similarly to me, in dark jeans and a checkered shirt.

"Hey bro." I said, inviting him in.

"Happy birthday E. What's up?"

I smiled because that reminded me of a conversation with Bella.

"Nothing much, Jazz."

"Uh-huh. Then why are you smiling like an idiot?"

Jasper is always way too perceptive. He's always been that way. Even since we were kids.

"Is it the bet?" He asked.

"Is what the bet?"

"Have you won it yet? You have haven't you?"

I nodded. "She was here last night."

"And?" He dragged the 'a' out.

"She agreed to be my girlfriend." I grinned.

"You look way too happy for that, E." He frowned.

"I am."

"E, you do realise this is all for a bet, right? When she finds out-"

"_If_ she finds out." I cut in.

"_If_ she finds out, she won't be happy. She will probably hate you. E, if I were you-"

He was cut off again by the doorbell ringing.

He just rolled his eyes and left to get a drink.

I opened the door and greeted Bella and Tink.

"Happy birthday, Edward! Did you get everything you wanted?" Tink asked, hugging me.

I just laughed. "Yeah, thanks Tink. How are you?"

She beamed. "I'm great! A new shop just opened in town and it's really cheap but has great quality clothing!" She squealed.

"Exciting."

"So is the news about you and B." She smirked.

"Ah, she told you did she?" I asked, glancing at Bella, who blushed.

"Of course she did. I'm her best friend."

"Of course. Well, do you want to meet my best friend?"

"Why?" _What is this, an interrogation?_

"Because I want to be alone with my girlfriend for a bit?"

"Good answer." She smiled, patting my cheek.

I laughed at her. "Hey, Jazz?" I called.

He walked back into the room, eating a packet of crisps.

"Yeah?"

"This is Bella Swan and Alice Brandon."

He smiled at Bella and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, too." He drawled to Alice.

She smiled and bit her lip. "You too."

They stared at each other silently for a few minutes. I cleared my throat.

Jasper turned to glare at me. So did Tink.

I put my hands up in surrender and said, "I'm just saying that me and Bella are gonna go... somewhere else."

They nodded and I grabbed Bella's hand to pull her into the kitchen with me.

"Hey." She said, gaining my attention.

"Is it just me or did they seem to just..." I started.

"Click?" She finished for me.

"Yeah."

"I thought it was cute."

"I think you're cute." I smiled.

She laughed. "Okay. _That_ was totally cringe-worthy."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't."

"Well then, doesn't the birthday boy get a kiss?" I grinned.

"The birthday boy doesn't have to ask." She smiled, pulling me down for a kiss.

I don't think I could even get over the sensation of her lips moving in sync with mine.

"Ah! My virgin eyes!" Rose screamed walking into the kitchen.

I pulled away from Bella's lips long enough to say, "I'd love to believe you were a virgin, big sis."

"I'm happy to know you still are one, little bro." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I felt my eyes go wide. "Rosalie!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not particularly. Bella's one too. Don't worry."

"Oh my freakin' God." Bella muttered.

"Are you only here to embarass us?" I growled at her.

"No. I'm actually here to tell you that the doorbell just went."

"Did you let them in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a doorman."

"I'd hope not. You are a girl."

"Har-har." She turned to walk away.

"Bye Rose!" I called after her.

"I'll be back soon!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bella. "Sorry about her."

She laughed, "I'm used to her. Don't worry."

I laughed and kissed her quickly. "Guess I better go and let those guests in, huh?"

"I would. I'll put the music on."

"Thanks."

I went to open the door and saw about 15 people already on my porch or walking towards my house.

And there were more to come.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed it! and thanks to my bro WoahNow for betaing in place of CassieCat97! **

**i am hoping that the next chapter will be up soon. I have chapter plans so, hopefully it will be finished by the end of the year - along with Bella Swan: Fostered.**

**see you (hopefully) next week!**

**kirsten x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, I know what you all must be thinking, WTF is this? An _actual _chapter? Well yes, it is people. **

**I get that you all must have forgotten the story up until now but hopefully not. It's been a long wait, but I hope you all enjoy it. **

**A/N at the bottom.**

* * *

I groaned as I awoke the next morning.

My head was absolutely _pounding_.

_What the hell happened last night?_

I couldn't even answer that question. Did somebody bring alcohol?

I think Emmett did actually. _Idiot!_

Did he not realise that it wouldn't be him getting in huge trouble with my parents - but me?

Like I said,_ idiot_.

Something warm was snuggled up against me, and I slowly cracked open one to inspect.

_God_, the light was blinding and made my headache so much worse.

I blinked a few times, and looked down to see Bella, fully clothed, snuggled up against me, sound to the world.

_I repeat, what the hell happened last night?_

The last thing I could remember was a lot more guests arriving, Emmett strolling in with Rose carrying a crate full of drink, and me and Bella laughing and kissing.

I really hope me and Bella didn't do anything.

I would rather go to the deepest corners of Hell and never come back, than face the wrath of my mother if she found out me and Bella slept together at 15 years _fucking_ old.

That would be, for lack of better words, the scariest fucking thing ever.

Seriously.

I felt Bella stirring beside me and I smiled at her, just as her chocolate brown eyes opened.

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Edward?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Bella."

"Why am I in your room, asleep?"

"I have no clue, Bella. Seriously."

"Where we drinking last night?" She whispered again.

"I think so."

"Emmett."

I chuckled at her quiet, accusing tone. "I think so, too."

"Idiot!" She screeched, her voicing raising several octaves.

I winced and squeezed my eyes closed against the pain. "Quiet, please."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

We were silent for a while, and eventually I heard pots and pans banging loudly downstairs.

I guess it was time to face the inevitable.

"Bella." I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We need to go downstairs," I told her. She rolled her eyes as if to say 'obviously'. "And face my parents."

Her eyes widened in panic. "No! We can't!"

"We have to." I rolled over, and standing up, clutched a hand to my pounding head.

I was definately going to have to find some painkillers. Fast.

I held my hand out to Bella, which she took, and we headed downstairs.

The walk downstairs seemed to last forever, but eventually we made it to the kitchen.

My mother glanced up when she noticed us in the doorway and sighed.

"Good morning?" I whispered.

"Most certainly not, mister. I am _not_ amused." My mother glared scathingly.

"Nobody told a joke." I stated.

Bella snorted quietly next to me, and my mother's head snapped to her.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" My mum asked, confused.

"Uh, I fell asleep here, Esme. I'm sorry, I should go..." Bella trailed off.

"Yes, I think you should, Bella." My mum said, staring straight at me. "Your mum was quite worried on the phone earlier."

I could almost feel Bella rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well she must only be worried that her _'perfect'_ daughter got herself in trouble that would damage her reputation." Bella sighed.

"Bella?" My mum asked her in a worried, motherly tone.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, dear? Is something bothering you?"

"No, everything's fine, Esme." Bella smiled, but whispered under her breath, "_Apart from my mother loving me_."

She sighed heavily and said louder, "I really should go. I'll see you soon." She said turning to me.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the front door.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked, eagerly.

"I live next door, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. I'm just trying to stall."

"It will just make it worse the longer you prolong it. Go." She laughed.

I sighed, ran a hand through my unbrushed, bronze hair and whispered, "Ok. See ya later."

She reached up to grab my hair, and pulled me down to her level and quickly kissed me.

"Hmm, I'll text you later or something?" She whispered against my lips.

"Sounds good." I replied, snaking my arms around her waist and squeezing tightly.

"Laters, babe." She smirked, pulling away and running down the pathway and heading in next door.

I sighed and turned around, only to see my mother leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know that you can forget about texting her later."

"She has a name, you know." I quipped.

"Yes, and I have known it for almost 16 years. Now Edward, let's talk."

I followed her into the living room where my dad was, and suddenly remembered that I really needed painkillers.

"Dad, do we have any paracetemol?"

"Yes." He replied curtly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, can I have some please?"

"After we talk." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I sort of need them now." I shuffled uncomfortably on my feet.

He sighed. "Sit down, son."

I did as he said, and asked, "How bad is my punishment?"

"Bad." He smirked.

"How bad is 'bad'?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No phone, no laptop. No going out and no seeing friends or Bella after school. You are housebound."

I pursed my lips. _That didn't sound that bad._

He noticed my pursed lips and let out a dark chuckle. "Oh yes, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to mention. Your punishment is for one month. Starting now."

"But," I protested.

He cut me off, "_'But'_ nothing. You went behind our backs, and brought alcohol into our home, Edward. How could you?"

I let out a quick laugh. "I guess there's no point in saying it wasn't even me. Not like you will believe me anyway."

"Of course we will believe you, if it's true that is."

I snorted. "Yeah right. So you will believe me if I say it was Emmett?"

"Emmett would never disrespect us like that."

"And I would?" I shouted. "It's always the same with you, dad! Emmett this, Emmett that. When will you get it into your head that_ I _am your son, not him!"

"I know that you are my son, Edward. I have known it for 16 years."

I felt tears start to prick at my eyes. "Do you though, Dad? Do you really know? All these years I've came home with certificates or awards or praise from school, and you never once told me, _'I'm proud of you son_.' Is that too much of a _fucking_ ask? For you to be proud of _me_."

"Language."

I snorted again. "That's all you can say? I say all of that. Pour my heart out to you, and all you can call me out on is my fucking _language_. Well, you know what, Dad? Fuck you. I am done with it all. I am done of being second best. And I hope to whatever God there is that you will not treat your new child the way you have treated me all these years. They deserve better than the fucking misery I have felt, trying to live up to your expectations."

"Edward," My mum gasped.

"Just.." I sighed heavily. "Just leave it, mum. Okay? Just leave it alone. Just like he does."

"I have a name, you know." He stated angrily.

"Yeah, you do. I apologize, Carlisle."

"You will not disrespect me like this."

"Disrespect you? Whatever. What-the fuck-ever. I'm going back to bed."

"This isn't over, Edward." He stated, just as I started walking back up the stairs.

"Oh, I realise that, Carlisle." I turned around and smirked at him. "It's only just begun."

* * *

**Well, was anyone else expecting that hostility between Edward and Carlisle? I sure as hell wasn't.**

**I have absolutely no clue when the next update will be for this story or 'Bella Swan: Fostered' as I have exams all this week and next. Exciting.**

**Hope you all enjoyed though, and please remember that I will NOT put my stories on hiatus. I don't ever want to and even though updates are far apart, they will never stop altogether.**

**I'm off to bed, goodnight and see y'all soon!**

**Kirsten x**


	9. Chapter 8

So, yeah...hello there. It's been a while but I've got a new chapter for ya...full with 1,870 words! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I stayed in my room for the rest of that night, waiting until I thought everyone had gone to bed before I went down to grab something to eat.

I had just poured a glass of orange juice when the lights flickered on.

My head snapped towards the doorway and I saw a small figure with narrowed eyes stalk over to me.

I sighed. "Mum."

She stopped in front of me. "What the hell, Edward?"

I looked at her. "What?"

"Don't you 'what' me." She frowned at me. "Why didn't you come down for dinner?"

I shrugged. "Wasn't hungry."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Esme Cullen, nee Platt." I retorted.

I swear, she growled. "Don't get smart with me, boy. Now listen, tomorrow morning you are going to get up and you are going to apologize to your father for your childish behaviour earlier. He was very upset about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I bet he was."

"Cut the sarcasm. What is up with you today?"

"Well I don't know, Mum. You tell me. You've got that whole 'Mothers Intuition' and all that, don't you? Tell me what is wrong with your only son."

"I don't know. Is it because you are with Bella now? Is that what's wrong with you?"

I snorted. "If you want me to be honest, me being with Bella is the only thing _right_ with me at this moment in time."

She frowned again. "I don't know. Maybe I need to have a chat with Renee."

I narrowed my eyes, placing down my orange juice on the counter and turned to face my 'Mother'. "I swear to God, if you even _think_ about making Bella and I split up, you will regret it."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "Is that a threat?"

I shook my head. "No Mother, that is a promise. You make Bella and I split up, you will never see me again. Ever."

She scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You're a Mummy's boy. You would come back."

I stared her in the eyes, showing her how serious I was. "You wanna bet?"

She swallowed, whispering. "Edward,"

"What?"

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please, don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't push me away." She reached out to place her hand on my cheek. "I'm your Mother, please don't push me away, baby. Please."

I closed my eyes. "I don't want to. But if you make me split up with Bella _and_ apologize for something I am not sorry for, I'm afraid I may have to. Please Mum," I begged. "Don't make me. Don't pick him over me."

She shook her head. "Edward, I'm not. Now tell me, what did you mean earlier when you said you have been miserable?"

I swallowed, preparing to lie to the woman who gave me life.

She must have known this too, because she grabbed my face in her tiny hands and made me look into her eyes. "And do _not_ lie to me."

I looked her in the eyes and told her everything I was feeling. How I always felt like my supposed 'father' had never been proud of me; how I always felt as if he resented me; how he always believed other people, people who were _strangers_, over me; and how sometimes I wished that I had never even known Carlisle Cullen, let alone be his flesh and blood.

By the time I had told her everything, she had tears running down her cheeks and I felt my own spill over.

She made me sit down on one of the kitchen chairs and wrapped her arms around me, crushing me against her. She sobbed quietly into my hair, and I could hear her whispering to herself, _my little boy_.

She held me for what felt like the longest time after my tears had subsided and she had stopped sobbing.

She pulled back to grab a tissue and I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie.

She turned back around, looking at me with sadness in my eyes. "Baby, if you had just told me years ago, we could have sorted this all out."

I sniffed. "Could we have though, Mum? Do you honestly believe that he would have suddenly changed overnight and be proud of me? Because I don't think so."

She ran her fingers through my hair comfortingly. "I think he would. You may feel this way now, but he is still your father."

"I wish he wasn't sometimes." I mumbled quietly.

"And it's that attitude that doesn't help things, Edward. You and your father need to talk, urgently. We can't have your new brother or sister coming into this world where their father and brother are at loggerheads, can we?"

I shook my head. "No. But we still have a few months before they come into this world, don't we?"

"True, but Edward," she looked down at me. "Try and talk to your father. Believe it or not, he does actually love you."

A throat clearing from the doorway made us both jump in surprise.

I was shocked to see the very man we had been talking about, standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

He took a step towards us. "She's right, son."

I swallowed and looked over at him. "About what?"

"I know I don't tell you or show it alot, but I do love you. And am proud of you, believe it or not."

I looked at him in surprise. "You are?"

He nodded, sniffling slightly. "I am. I love you so very much."

Tears filled my eyes again. "Then why were you always so cold towards me? I thought you resented me! Do you know how hard it is to grow up, thinking that your own_ father_ hates you? Do you?" I was aware that I was shouting now, but I couldn't care. I needed to tell him. I was so angry.

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

"What?" I gasped.

"I do know what that feels like, yes. Because my father hated me."

I shook my head. "Grandpa Anthony loved you."

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "That's what we told you. But in reality? He resented me. I ruined his life apparently," he shrugged. "He wanted to finish college and have a few years alone with my Mum before he started a family, and then I came along. I was born 2 weeks after the date of my parents' college graduation day. He hated being the centre of gossip and rumours, and when she first had me, your grandma looked so young. So young in fact, that some people actually thought she had only just started college. You can only imagine the rumours that people had made up when your grandparents moved to this small town of Forks."

I stared at him, silently urging him to go on.

He sighed. "There isn't much more to the story, son. Your grandma adored me, doting on me hand and foot, and my father hated that he wasn't getting all of the attention anymore. It got worse as I grew up and I left home the week I turned 16. My mother was heartbroken, but she understood, supported me even. She soon got sick of him too, and left him for a guy named Phil. I visited her a lot when I lived in Port Angeles and she adored your Mother once I had met and introduced her, and she doted on you and your sister once you were both born, and then your Grandpa Anthony loved you both too." He sighed tiredly. "But he still resented me. You may not realise it, you were so little when he passed, but all those teasing remarks and joking comments he made? He was actually baiting me. He hated me until the day I died, and I don't think he even cared that it hurt me." My Mum walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, whilst trying to control her tears again.

I looked at him. "I never knew that, Dad. And I'm sorry that you had such a monumental screw-up of an upbringing. But that is no excuse to make me suffer the same fate, and make me miserable growing up." I scoffed. "In fact, it actually makes it worse knowing that you've been through this yourself, and you willingly put your own son, your own flesh and blood, through the same misery."

"Edward," He started.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." I swallowed. "I, uh, I'm gonna go back to bed now."

"Edward?" My mum whispered.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Remember what you promised me."

I leaned down to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I won't push you away, promise. He is a different story."

She stared at me sadly before nodding.

I stretched, putting my empty glass in the sink and walking towards the doorway.

Before I could pass him, my father reached out to grab my arm, "Edward."

I shook my arm out of his grasp. "Save it, Carlisle."

"Don't you dare. I am your father."

I laughed. "Yeah, and you're doing such a good job of that, aren't you?"

"Edward Cullen, stop it right now." His eyes were stern, but it had no effect on me. He turned to Mum. "Esme, help me out here?"

She sighed. "Let's just all go to bed and we can talk again in the morning. This is not a conversation suitable for half past midnight.

I sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

Her eyes locked on mine, "Edward, I mean it. We will all talk in the morning."

I reluctantly agreed, sarcastically saluting her before heading upstairs and collapsing on my bed.

I had just closed my eyes when I heard my door open.

Without opening my eyes I whispered, "What now, Mum?"

My eyes snapped open when I heard a sob, and I was shocked to see my big sister standing in front of me with tears running down her cheeks.

"Rosalie?"

"Edward," she choked out. "I heard everything. I am so, so sorry..."

* * *

Dun dun dun...hope you enjoy & the next chapter is being started tomorrow. See y'all soon! x


	10. Chapter 9

She's sorry?

I frowned in confusion, moving up into a sitting position as I reached out with my arm to pull her down next to me. "What are you sorry for, Rose?"

She sobbed again, and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my lap, slowly rocking her back and forth whilst murmuring somewhat soothing words to her.

She choked out again, "I'm so- so sorry," she hiccuped, "I never- realised, I-"

"Rosalie, calm down," I whispered, tightening my arms around her. "Calm down, and then we'll talk, okay?"

She nodded against my shoulder, her body shuddering with each sob. I hated seeing her so upset, and I couldn't for the life of me think what she was so upset about.

At one point I she was sobbing so hard I thought she was going to hyperventilate.

She didn't, thankfully.

Her sobs eventually died down after a while, and she inhaled then exhaled shakily before smiling at me sadly, her cerulean eyes puffy and rimmed red with her tears. "You know, even though you're only two and a bit years younger than me, you are so much stronger."

I frowned at her, confused, "What are you talking about, Rose? You're the strongest person I've ever met."

She shook her head at me, sniffling quietly before wiping her eyes, "No, E. You are so much stronger. I," she inhaled slowly before continuing, "I overheard you and Mum and Dad's conversation in the kitchen a little while ago."

I tensed slightly, "And? What did you hear?"

Rosalie leaned her head against my shoulder and she whispered, "Everything."

I sighed, leaning my head against hers. "It's nothing, Rosalie."

"Nothing? You call these feeling you've had for years, nothing?"

I shrugged my left shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

She sat up and glared at me, "You are my little brother, of course I worry!"

I sighed.

She continued, "And I feel so bloody guilty right now because I've been treated like a princess my whole life, and you've been miserable the whole time! Come on, Edward! Seriously? Why didn't you tell me?"

I swallowed, "What did you expect me to say, Rose? Huh? Did you expect me to walk up to you one day, crying and moaning about how I think our father hates and resents me? You know me, Rosalie, admit it. You know I would never do anything like that."

She sighed deeply, "I wish you would've, Edward. I truly do. It would make things easier in the long run." She ran her hands through her hair before looking up at me, "Dad always gave me attention and praise, and I just don't understand how he couldn't be proud of you! I mean, you are so smart! You get great grades, better than I did at your age, and I studied even more than you do! How could he not be impressed by that?" She asked me, shaking her head incredulously.

I sighed heavily, "I don't know, Rose. We're all gonna talk in the morning apparently, though I doubt it will achieve much if I'm honest."

"Negativity doesn't get you anywhere, Edward." She whispered sadly, "I wanna be there." Her eyes flickered determinedly.

"You don't have to be."

"I want to. I've been a sorry excuse for a big sister and I want to help you and support you." She shrugged, looked down and picked at her grey yoga pants.

"You're not a bad sister, Rose, you're great. And I love you."

She looked up, smiled and hugged me. "I love you, too, Edward." She sighed, "But I still should've realised what Dad was doing to you, and that you were miserable."

I shook my head, "Don't Rose. I was good at hiding it."

"Yeah, you were..."

We stayed up a little while longer whilst the seriousness of the conversation dwindled, and Rose passed out against my side.

I didn't want to wake her so I lay her down in my bed and stole one of my pillows to sleep on my couch.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep...

**~BSF~**

"Edward.. Edward. Edward, wake up!" I heard my mum whispering to me hours later.

I groaned and rolled over, throwing an arm over my face as I slowly accustomed to consciousness. "Mmm, what?"

"It's time to wake up, baby."

I blinked my eyes open slowly, before squinting up at her. "What time is it?"

"A little after 11." She run her delicate fingers through my hair.

I yawned quietly before glancing over towards my bed, "Mum, where's Rose?"

"I just woke her up five minutes ago, she's away to freshen up and get changed before coming downstairs. Edward, why was she in here?"

I sighed, "She, uh, she heard everything we said last night. She felt guilty and came in here sobbing and apologizing."

She smiled sadly, "I figured it was something like that." She sighed, bending down to kiss my forehead. "We have a lot to talk about, baby. You know that, right?"

I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids, "Of course I do, Mum."

I sat up and she sat down next to me on the couch, grabbing my hand and squeezing tightly. "I need you to be honest when we all talk, Edward. No holding back. You tell us everything, _everything_, you understand me?"

I nodded, looking at her seriously. "I understand, Mum. I promise I will."

"That's all I ask, sweetheart." She sighed, standing up. "You ready?"

I looked up at her, took a deep breath before I stood up also. "As I'll ever be."

**~BSF~**

Now I could tell you every singled detail of that conversation, but that would be pretty pointless and boring.

The basic things were things I already knew, or had already figured out:

My father had a hard childhood, and his father resented him. I knew the feeling.

My father's father hated him until the day he died. Yes, this was awful, but I was in fear of that exact same thing.

Would my own father hate and resent me all his life? Would he?

I didn't know. I truly, truly hoped not.

There were arguments, shouting, screaming, tears, bitterness and there was a whole lot of anger.

My mother and Rose spent the whole time crying.

At the end of it all, we all decided that me and my father were going to try and settle things, and reach a place where the father-son bond could develop.

With all the bitterness I held, and the resentment I knew he felt, it was going to take a whole lot of time to get to that place.

But we could do it. We WOULD do it. Because there is no way in hell that my new baby brother, or sister, would come into this world where their father and brother were at each others' throats.

No way at all.

Yes, my father had truly, truly hurt me. Deeply. But I was aiming to forgive him, eventually. And I hoped he was thinking the same thing.

We had a lot to get over, and a lot to hash out. But we were in agreement on one thing.

We would try.

We would try for my mother; we would try for Rose; we would try for the baby...

And most importantly? We would try for us.

* * *

**So yeah, hi. It's been a while! This story took a dramatic turn, one I wasnt even expecting in the last few chapters and I knew in my heart that it wouldn't last too long - especially not the really heavy, intense shit. It is still gonna be there for a while, but it's gonna be more subtle from now on. This story isn't focusing on the strained relationship between a child and their parent, but rather how teenagers get themselves into somethins so deep, they struggle to find a way out of it. I hope I'm doing this story justice, and thank you (a lot) if you're still here with me.**

**Back soon! Kirsten x**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, I got a really nice review from 'fozia' and she totally inspired me to update. This one's for you, sweetie!**

**Btw, just a reminder...this is from the POV of a teenage boy, and I am a teenage girl.. so I hope I'm doing this justice!**

* * *

The rest of that weekend was...awkward, to say the least.

Dad and I seemed to be avoiding each other at all costs, but would end up bumping into each other no matter which one of us tried to escape. I blamed my mother. She honestly didn't need yet another bottle of water, which she already had, but always asked me to get one whenever Dad was in there.

On Sunday night, I slept in due to the fact that I was up until the wee hours of the morning talking on the phone to Jazz. I knew he could tell something was up, but I didn't want to trouble him with my problems.

I also noticed that when he was on the phone, he seemed to mention Alice's name a whole lot. Oh well, I don't know what that's all about.

I rolled over and promptly fell off my bed.

I groaned as my head hit the ground with a 'thud', and my body was frozen as it hit the ground harshly.  
"Ouch, fuck!"

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I grabbed my head between both of my hands, trying to fight off the pain.

I heard quick footsteps running towards, and into, my room and I cracked open one eye to see Rose glancing around the room before setting eyes on me and rushing over to kneel by my side.

"Edward!" She cried, fluttering her hands around uselessly. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

I groaned again, just lying there frozen in shock and humiliation. She was never gonna let me live this one down once she realised I was okay.

She quickly jumped up, ran to the door and shouted loudly, "Dad! Edward's hurt!"

I almost rolled my eyes before I felt something slide down the side of my forehead. I moved one hand and saw a streak of blood and I swallowed heavily, feeling nausea stir within me. I hated blood.

I heard my father as he ran in and quickly knelt by my side just as Rosalie had moments earlier.

"Edward, what happened? God, you're bleeding," he sighed. "Move your hands, son. Come on."

I do as he says, seeing as he is a doctor, and I squirm as he checks over my head, pressing against the wound softly.

He looks down at me, sitting back on his heels, "It's nothing serious, son. Just a small cut," I frown at him but he just shakes his head at me, bemused. "You don't need stitches or anything. You're just gonna have a bad headache for a day or so."

I sighed heavily, "Okay, okay. Ouch." I squeezed my eyes shut again.

He hesitated for a few minutes before, "You ready to get up?"

I blinked once, "Yeah, I think so."

He reached behind me to give me support as I sat up, wincing in pain. He helped me onto the bed before looking at me in question.

I stared back at him for a few moments before I grew annoyed, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

He tilts his head, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "I rolled over and out."

He sniggered once before composing himself, "Sorry."

I sighed, "No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure now that Rose has realised I'm fine, she's gonna be laughing at me anyway, so go ahead."

He patted me on the shoulder, "It's okay, son. We all have our..falls." He chuckled as he walked into the adjoining bathroom to get the first aid kit, and I'm left on my bed, rolling at my eyes at his failed attempt at humour.

**~TB~**

After Dad fixed me up with the first aid kit, I headed downstairs.

Rose snickered. Emmett laughed. Dad struggled to contain his smirk. And Mum? Mum rushed over to me and wouldn't stop asking if I was okay.

Such a normal family I have.

After a few painkillers, and the 80th question of _'Are you sure you are okay, baby?'_ I excused myself and ran upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my phone and smiled when I saw a text from Bella;

_'Hey handsome! Guess what? Jasper asked Ali on a date! She's freaking out! Haha. Hope you didn't get in too much trouble; mum gave me a lecture but whatever :P x'_

I grinned, texting her back;

_'Hey beautiful. Seriously? Never mentioned anything to me, the twat! Lol. Could've been worse I suppose; sorry about that - blame Emmett xD'_

Her reply was instant;

_'Fancy sneaking out? Dad's sleeping and Mum's away out shopping, as usual! I feel like going to the park! x'_

I grinned;

_'Sure. Give me half an hour and I'll meet you there. :-)'_

Now, all I had to do was get dressed and then figure out a plan to sneak out without being caught..

This should be fun.

* * *

**Happy New Year everybody! Have a good night, and safe and happy 2012!**

**- Kirsten x**


	12. Chapter 11

**So, it's been a lil while. I know...More at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After 10 minutes or so, I decided that honesty is the best policy.

So I squared my shoulders, walked downstairs and I told my parents...that I was ill.

Yeah, honesty may be the best policy, but it wouldn't get me out of the house and to Bella, would it? Nope.

I'm an expert at faking ill after all these years of purgatory, (or should I say, high school?), so it was pretty easy to convince them I wasn't to be disturbed for the rest of the night due to my resting. The earlier fall just clicked things perfectly into place; I'd have an excuse for a headache.

My mum frowned at me, "Okay, sweetie. But you shout if you need anything, and I mean anything, all right?"

I nodded, smiling 'weakly' as I walked back upstairs.

I waited a few more minutes before I heard the TV turn on and I quickly pulled some clothes and my shoes on before I tip-toed down the steps.

I froze as I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, but I quickly relaxed when Rose walked towards me.

I lifted my finger to my lips in a 'sh' motion, pleading with my eyes.

She smirked, walking over to me and whispered, "Where are you off to? I thought you were 'resting'?"

"I'm gonna see Bella," I replied quietly, glancing over my shoulder.

She arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

I nodded once, "Yep."

She smiled, patting my shoulder, "I'll cover for you, bro."

I kissed her cheek, "Cheers. I owe you one."

She grinned, "I'll remind you later."

I quickly slipped out the back door and skipped the fence out onto the main street before taking off down the road. Luckily, our living room was set out so that the TV was facing the back of our property and you couldn't see out the front unless you specifically looked out of the window.

I saw Bella's figure at the small, abandoned park slowly pushing the roundabout back and forth.

She looked up when she heard my footsteps and I smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey you." She grinned, patting the space next to her, "Take a seat."

I plopped down besie her before I looked her over, "Aren't you cold?"

She looked down at her shorts and t-shirt combo and laughed, "Edward, it's the end of spring. It's not cold."

"It's Forks, Bella." I laughed.

She grinned, "I don't feel the cold. Suppose you could call me weird."

I shook my head, grabbing her hand, "I'd never call you weird."

She smiled, kissing my cheek. "I know you wouldn't, E."

I smiled back, "So, Jazz and Tink?"

She nodded, "Yep. Ali phoned me last night freaking out. It took me 10 minutes to calm her down enough so that I could understand what she was saying, then she freaked out again!"

I laughed, "I can only imagine that. Jasper hasn't told me that he asked her, but he did mention her a few times."

"I suppose guys aren't big talkers about 'dates'," She smirked.

"No, our general conversations don't usually revolve around 'Oh My God! I have a date'." I smirked right back.

She snorted, "Thought not."

I grinned, pushing a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear, "Did she mention what they were gonna be doing?"

"Apparently he's taking her to a movie and the dinner."

I shook my head, "Very traditional."

"I think it's sweet. Ali is a very traditional girl."

I turned to her, "And what kind of girl are you, Bella?"

She shrugged once before tapping my nose playfully, "You'll have to figure that out for yourself, Mr Cullen." Then, she jumped up and skipped over to the swings.

**~TB~**

After a few hours lounging and playing in the park, we walked slowly home; hands intertwined.

At the end of her path, I smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her gently.

She smiled, kissing me back softly before pulling away and wrapping her arms around my waist tightly.

"Edward?" She mumbled into my chest.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She peeked up at me, "Um, Ali sort of asked me something last night.."

I looked at her, tilting my head, "Okay? What did she ask?"

"If we would go on a double-date with her and Jasper.." She whispered, ducking her head.

I snorted, shaking my head. "Damn Pixie."

Her face visibly fell, "It's okay. We don't have to." She pulled away from me.

I touched her cheek, "No, Bella. I think you misunderstood. I _do_ want to go.."

She frowned up at me, "But?"

I smiled, "But, I wanted to be the first person to ask you on a date."

A beautiful smile lit up her face and she stood on her tip-toes to press a soft kiss on my cheek, "You're sweet. And she didn't ask me on a date, so I suppose you still have that opportunity." She smirked.

I blinked once, before I laughed. "Yeah, um.." I licked my lips, "Isabella Swan, would you accompany me on a date with our two best friends?"

She giggled, nodding, "I'd be honoured, Edward Cullen."

I grinned, kissing her once more before finally letting her head inside.

"Text me later!" She called before closing her front door behind her.

I laughed, before jumping over the fence into our back garden. I peeked in the window and once I was satisfied there was nobody there, I silently let myself in. I was halfway up the steps before I heard my mother's quiet chuckle from behind me.

I froze before slowly turning around. I was shocked to see her smirking at me, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Just like your father."

I furrowed my eyebrows at her, silently asking what she meant.

She continued, "Did you know when I first met your father, he was grounded?" I shook my head, "He was so desperate to see me that he snuck out to go to the park with me."

I swallowed, ducking my head.

She grinned, "So, due to the fact that I have been through this situation, I will not punish you."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

She shook her head, "Just don't you dare lie again. I was worried sick about you. Did you know that you shouldn't sleep after bumping your head incase you have a concussion? Thank God, you're father is a doctor and calmed me some. Still, I worried. Then I sneak into check on you, and I find nothing but rumpled sheets! I assume you were with Bella?"

I nodded.

"Good. At least you have a good reason." She sighed, "I'm glad you and Bella are together, Edward, you know I am. But please, don't patronise me and pretend you're ill. You should have just asked to go."

"I'm grounded, aren't I? I thought I had no choice, mum."

She smirked, "You seem to forget, baby. I run this house."

"Hey!" I heard my dad protest from the living room.

Mum rolled her eyes, before wiggling her fingers at me. "Now, go and tidy your room. It's like a pig sty." She shook her head before she turned, heading into the living room.

I smirked at her retreating figure before I finished up the stairs and walked into my room.

I'd clean it in a little while.

First, I had a best friend to call.

* * *

**So, hi. Been a while, but I had prelims (preliminary exams) and I was studying hard for them so I haven't had much time to write. Also, I'm writing a book, and I've been trying to write down all my ideas for that before I forgot them. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the update, more to come sooner than later - hopefully! I'm on holiday all next week so, fingers crossed.**

**I'm honoured to announce that I've donated a one-shot to Fandom For Heroes, a charity close to my heart and I am awed by the encouragement, and satisfaction you get from doing stuff like this. I'll definitely be writing for charity and competitions more. Head over to their blog** (http : / / fandom4heroes . blogspot . com /) **for more information about their aim, the contributing authors and how to donate. I'll post my one-shot sometime next month!**


End file.
